paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Hope: TraceXRachel Pups
These are third Generation Pups shared by Lunarnight97 and Smartpup Chase76. Trace and Rachel had four pups in two litters. Three pups Benjamin who was the oldest, Next came Naomi, and then Wilson came last and is the runt of the litter. Trace and Rachel then had another pup named Hope after the first litter were a few months older. And before the pups where born Trace and Rachel both agreed to adopt a young Female Beagle pup by the name of Nalt Personalities Benjamin- A pup who is a lot like his uncle BJ, but not as shy as he is. And he will protect his brother's and sister at all cost. And when Hope is born once he is a few months older he will protect him even more. Naomi- A shy pup who doesn't like to be around a lot of pups, and will normally hide behind her mom, or dad if someone scares her, but she does find it easier to trust her parent, her brothers, and her Uncle BJ. And she have a alter ego like her father, and uncle and she goes by the name Cynder. Wilson- An Energetic pup who loves to play with his brothers and sister, and will pounce on any other pup to get them to play with him. And bring the runt of the litter he has a long way to go to get the top. Hope- The only pup of the second litter, and a extremely cute pup. And will do everything in a cute way, but with being cute comes a price as Hope likes to pull simple pranks such as soaking a pup with water after pulling a rope, throwing water balloons, and placing shaving cream on a pups hand and tickling their nose. Nalt- A pup that is very obedient, but is also really protective of her new siblings since she wants them to be safe and not like how she was once with. Appearance Benjamin- Benjamin is a German Shepherd/Husky mix pup who looks a lot like his Uncle BJ just without the tar on his fur. Benjamin has brown eyes just like his dad's which separates him from the others pups because they have their mothers eyes. He wears a pure Black collar with no tag yet. Naomi- Naomi is a also a German Shepherd/Husky mix pup, but unlike her older brother her eyes are blue like her mother's. She doesn't look like her mother or father, but is their own. She has a Orange collar. Wilson- Just like his brother and sister is a German Shepherd/Husky mix with blue eyes. He wears a green collar. Hope- Hope is the only pup in the second litter and is also a German Shepherd/Husky mix pup with Blue eyes. He unlike the other three pups he wears a rope for a collar. Nalt- Nalt is a female Beagle pup with Yellowish-Green eyes and her fur is a tricolor with a black saddle, white legs, chest, belly, and usually a white tip on the tail. Tan occurs on the head and around the saddle. And she has a chain-link collar without a tag